My Valentine
by Glasgow
Summary: Se sentant devenir dangereusement vulnérable, Sherlock ne voudrait rien d'autre que la présence de John à ses côtés. Il pourra compter sur l'amitié d'un autre.


Le titre pourrait laisser entendre une fic bien guimauve sur la Saint Valentin, mais rien de tout ça en fait XD Définitivement je préfère faire souffrir mes personnages et un jour comme aujourd'hui, fête que je trouve ringarde par excellence, c'est encore plus amusant. J'aime contrarier le Sherlock/John et en même temps me pencher sur la belle amitié entre Lestrade et Sherlock (même si celle-ci je l'exploite bien peu souvent au profit plutôt d'une romance entre eux^^) J'espère que vous apprécierez quoi qu'il en soit ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Sherlock contemplait les bougies depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il ne voulait pas regarder sa montre et avoir du même coup la confirmation de ce dont il se doutait déjà depuis un moment, qu'il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. L'heure du dîné était passée depuis longtemps, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. John ne viendrait pas. Prévisible ! Et pourtant jusqu'au bout le détective l'avait espéré.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus et cela lui faisait peur. Avant il se fichait pas mal de ce genre d'évènements. La Saint Valentin, Noël, un anniversaire… Sans intérêt et il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour se plier à ces conventions sociales, décevant ainsi ses parents, qui avaient fini par en prendre leur parti. Il était comme ça, voilà tout. Jusqu'à ce que John n'entre dans sa vie. John qui, avec sa patience et sa joie de vivre, avait tout changé. Avec lui tout était devenu plus intéressant et les corvées d'avant étaient devenues les bons moments à deux. Sherlock ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement, mais il l'aimait. Il ne s'était pas contenté de coucher avec lui pour le plaisir ou de supporter leur routine simplement par curiosité, non il avait fait tout cela par amour. Une grande première pour lui.

Dans ces conditions se sacrifier ensuite pour John, disparaître deux ans, avait été un mal nécessaire pour lui prouver ses sentiments. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Parce que le médecin, trop terre à terre, n'avait pas compris sa démarche, qu'il avait considérée comme une trahison. Depuis son retour le cadet payait donc au prix fort. John bien sûr avait pardonné, mais quelque chose avait changé durant ces deux ans. Mary avait fait son apparition et le médecin avec elle était passé à autre chose.

Sherlock avait alors fait l'amère découverte de la solitude, celle-là même qu'il aimait pourtant tellement avant John, celle-là dont il ne voulait plus désormais. Aujourd'hui pour la Saint Valentin, jour qui n'avait rien signifié pour lui pendant des années, Holmes avait demandé à son ancien amant de venir le voir. Pour l'accueillir il avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Dîner qui était froid depuis longtemps maintenant, bougies qui se consumaient inexorablement sans personne pour en profiter… Et John n'était pas là… Rien d'étonnant là-dedans d'ailleurs, celui-ci était marié, il n'allait pas traverser la moitié de la ville le jour considéré comme le plus romantique de l'année simplement pour passer quelques heures avec celui qu'il considérait à nouveau comme simplement son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs qu'avait vraiment attendu Sherlock de cette soirée ? Il avait dit à Watson vouloir parler d'eux, mais n'avait-il pas envisagé par ce geste espérer le reconquérir ? Seul dans ce salon aux allures de fête il tentait de se convaincre de contraire mais c'était inutile. Et John avait tout compris bien sûr, alors il avait pris la seule décision censée qui s'imposait pour l'homme marié qu'il était désormais. Demeurer auprès de son épouse et surtout rester loin de la tentation.

Sur ce dernier détail le détective n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, l'ancien soldat le désirait toujours, cela se lisait dans son regard chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais plus que cet attachement, ce désir, il y avait surtout le sens du devoir de John. Car il était désormais lié à une autre. Il était exclu qu'il trahisse Mary, quitte à en souffrir, quitte à faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait vraiment. Jusqu'à présent Sherlock ne lui en avait pas voulu pour cette ligne de conduite, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, même s'il avait longtemps pensé avoir fait le bon choix sur le toit de St Barth. Mais pas ce soir. A cet instant il se sentait inexplicablement vulnérable et plus que jamais il aurait voulu à ses côtés la présence de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme-sœur, aussi absconse que lui semble cette notion. Pour cela il en voulait à John, tant pour l'avoir rendu faible que pour l'avoir abandonné à son sort.

Se retenant à grand peine de renverser cette table qu'il avait mise avec soin, ayant emprunté nappe banche, couverts en argent et vaisselle élégante à Mrs. Hudson, il quitta enfin sa chaise et se saisit de son violon. Voilà un ami qui ne le lâcherait jamais, songea-t-il avec amertume en faisant raisonner les premières notes mélancoliques.

Il était debout au milieu de la pièce, jouant avec ferveur, lorsqu'il eut la surprise de voir débarquer Lestrade. Définitivement pas la personne qu'il attendait mais à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie il se sentit étrangement serein l'espace d'un bref instant. Le policier balaya la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant surtout sur la table, et sembla comprendre instantanément ce qui se tramait ici. Holmes eut un petit sourire las en reposant soigneusement son instrument. Il avait la désagréable sensation que les rôles étaient inversés entre eux. Décidément rien ne tournait rond ce soir. Pour être capable de maîtriser encore quelque chose, ou tout du moins en avoir l'impression, il allait devoir se reprendre. Et vite !

« Lestrade, je vous pensais présentement occupé à faire preuve d'un romantisme éhonté auprès de mon frère », lança-t-il dans ce but, quoi que d'un ton moins mordant qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'interpellé ne se démonta pas et ne perdit rien de sa mine préoccupée.

« Mycroft est toujours au bureau. Saint Valentin ou pas, les crises continuent à affluer. Alors plutôt que rester seul chez moi à me lamenter contre son travail j'ai décidé de passer voir comment tu allais.

- Comme toujours cher inspecteur. J'essaie de composer avec la médiocrité qui m'entoure.

- Ainsi donc cette table, ces bougies et le seau à champagne ne signifient rien, ironisa Greg d'une voix qui demeura pourtant douce. Ecoute, je sais que c'est ta première Saint Valentin depuis qu'il est marié alors même que c'est justement lui qui t'a fait découvrir cette fête. Je comprends que tu en souffres.

- Je vais très bien. Je l'ai invité, il n'est pas venu, ça ne va pas plus loin. J'ai l'habitude d'être seul de toute façon.

- Eh bien tu n'es plus seul ce soir.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Graham, ce n'est pas vraiment avec vous que j'envisageais passer la soirée.

- Ni moi non plus, mais autant s'adapter, non ? »

L'aîné esquissa un sourire en coin et Sherlock eut à nouveau l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Voilà qui était aussi gênant que déplacé.

Greg de son côté était plutôt content de lui. Comme il l'avait soupçonné il avait eu raison de venir même s'il n'était pas dans les intentions du détective de lui faciliter la tâche. Il l'avait senti ces derniers jours, Sherlock n'allait pas bien, même s'il s'évertuait à le cacher. Et quand John était présent à ses côtés c'était encore pire. John qui lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt du sms bizarre qu'il avait reçu de la part de son ex colocataire. Ainsi Sherlock avait prévu quelque chose pour la soirée. Le médecin bien sûr ne comptait répondre favorablement à sa requête, ce que Lestrade ne comprenait que trop bien. Watson avait eu le mérite d'être clair avec son ami, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers lui autrement qu'en toute amitié. C'est Sherlock qui n'avait pas semblé s'adapter. La raison de la présence du policier ici ce soir. Il se refusait à savoir le petit génie souffrir plus que de raison. Alors il avait incité Mycroft à travailler tard et était venu dès qu'il avait quitté le bureau. Il avait eu raison, il l'avait compris dès qu'il était entré et avait entendu les complaintes du violon depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Holmes avait beau l'avoir accueilli froidement, au fond Greg savait ce qu'il en était.

« Je peux dîner avec toi ? proposa l'inspecteur. Ce serait idiot qu'on reste chacun de notre côté.

- Si vous voulez, souffla le cadet avec un haussement d'épaules. En tant que presque beau-frère j'imagine que je peux faire cet effort de vous supporter quelques heures.

- Merci à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais préparé ?

- Du poulet au gingembre. John adore ce plat. Mrs. Hudson m'a un peu aidé à la vérité. Ça doit pouvoir se réchauffer », acheva le cadet en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Fidèle à lui-même Sherlock ne dirait jamais la vérité, à plus forte raison que si Greg savait, Mycroft saurait aussi et c'était une humiliation supplémentaire qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, mais il se sentait étrangement plus heureux tout à coup. Il ne retrouverait jamais John comme avant, cela il commençait à l'accepter, mais au moins avait-il quelques amis fidèles. Et cela, même lui comprenait combien c'était important.

**THE END.**


End file.
